lavenrainfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Wish Diary Chapters
This page lists the chapters in the light novel series, Wish Diary. Prologue '''An Antique Diary '''is the prologue of the story. Seven years before the start of the main events, Yuichi Nakai (aged 8) was being transferred to Hamarami City to benefit his father's job, much to his chagrin. He eventually helped out in moving some of their things and ended up meeting a boy by the name of Kohaku Miyahara, who became his first friend in the place. As the day went through, Yuichi was then given a 'diary' that could grant any wish of the holder from his mother, who explained everything to him. The prologue ended with Yuichi writing his first wish. Chapter 1 '''Homecoming '''is the first chapter of the story. After returning from five different cities, Yuichi came back to Hamarami City to settle in and live independently. As he was fixing out his condominium, a family friend by the name of Hayato Furuya paid him a visit and also delivered some things that belonged to Yuichi. The two had a chat about Yuichi's non-stop transferring, enrolling in high school and Hayato's part time jobs. Eventually, Hayato suggested to Yuichi to visit a shrine a few blocks from the condominium to pray for luck since the next day was the first day of school, which Yuichi agreed right after Hayato left. Yuichi then visited the shrine not after he admired the sakura trees around the area which reminded him of his first time in Hamarami City and meeting Kohaku. As he climbed, he noticed a figure with chestnut hair whom he called out as Kohaku when he recognized the hair color. The two reunited and chatted afterwards only for it to briefly end when Kohaku realized that he needed to prepare for school the following day. The chapter ended with Yuichi being happy for coming back to Hamarami City. Chapter 2 '''A Miyahara Tradition '''is the second chapter of the story. Kohaku Miyahara was a bit angry about the tradition that his family followed for the past generations and one of them included marriage. Having a visit from his aunt, Chiaki Miyahara, she passed on to him possible female candidates who would be his bride once he reach adolescence. Kohaku was completely unhappy about this and refused to know them, but his aunt encouraged him to at least look at it and give it some thought before leaving him alone. Giving up, he looked and examined them one by one and eventually saw his middle school classmate, Asuka Hara, as one of the candidates, which added some distress to himself. He decided to have a walk which led to the shrine that his butler told him during his younger years. As he reached the area, someone called out to him and he met up with a teenage Yuichi Nakai, his childhood friend. The two reunited and chatted only for Kohaku to end it briefly with the excuse of preparing for school. The chapter ended with Kohaku scrolling down his cellphone which turned out to be a wish diary similar to Yuichi's diary and thanking God for letting him stay in Hamarami City. Category:List of Chapters